Ignis
The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: * Deals 100% fire damage, which is effective against light infested enemies due to their x2 damage multiplier to fire. ** Fire damage can cause some enemies to panic. * Fast reloading time. * Large magazine size. * Medium Grineer have a x1.25 multiplier for fire damage. * Sprays in a frontal cone that hits multiple enemies. * Its flames cause explosions that provide puncture. * Easy to hit targets due to large fire cone. * You can easily destroy reactor cores with it. Disadvantages: * Limited range (20m). * Poor ammo efficiency. * No polarities. * Requires a Forma to build. * Poor choice against heavily armored units. * Its flames do not initially have puncture. (Needs confirmation) This weapon is classified as "continuous". The listed damage number is actually damage per second. It drains 10 ammo per second. Takes 0.15s to reach max cone length. Acquisition Detonite Injector has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate its blueprint for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Hellfire and Wildfire apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods. * Cryo Rounds can be supremely beneficial for the Ignis, as it can help prevent enemies from drawing outside of the weapon's effective range. It also gives the Ignis crowd controlling possibilities, allowing it to slow down large groups of enemies at once. * Ignis can be effectively used to kill enemies on catwalks/stairs above the player without having line of sight to them on missions like Xini. * It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. * One of the main disadvantages to the Ignis is its short range, which can potentially place you in unfavorable situations. Consider equipping this weapon on a durable Warframe (such as Rhino ), or a mobile Warframe (such as Ash) to minimize any sort of risk in such a case. * Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restore consumables. * Due to a bug (6/25/13), with Volt's Electric Shield the Ignis can gain infinite range, turning it into a massively effective weapon. * Vital Sense and Point Strike can be used on the Ignis, as the "rate of fire" of the Ignis is locally high. ** If both mods are maxed, the critical chance may have about 12.5%, but deals about 440% damage. * The AoE of the Ignis is treated as Puncture due to the flames being considered as explosions. Despite this, the flame will not puncture enviromental objects. ** Therefore the flames are not effective when directly pointed against Shield Lancers. ** Puncture mods allows the actual flames to pass through walls. * Using the Firestorm mod allows the user to have a higher blast radius, up to +24% blast radius. ** Firestorm can only be installed in this weapon and on the Ogris. * Although a poor choice against heavy units due to not ignoring armor, it can panic Infested Ancients occasionally, allowing you to burst fire them for a short time, then while they are panicking finish them off with a better weapon. * It would seem that Ignis can "Headshot" enemies, dealing more damage. Based on this, it is assumed that weak-spots can also be targeted. * Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. * Adding Heavy Caliber as another type of Serration results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy which is a negative for most weapons, is arguably a benefit for the ignis as the AoE spread will widen. * Ignis starts its damage on a small radius from its barrel spanning about 1 meter, which explains the damage being dealt on enemies around the user and not directly. This can be taken advantage from Melee units, esecially the Infested. Notes * Comments made by DE in Livestream 12 state that the Ignis would be getting a buff. This caused changes in the way damage is dealt, and allowed for multiple enemies to be hit in a cone of fire. * Increasing the fire rate with Speed Trigger has no effect on this weapon. * When using Shade, holding down the fire button when enemies are nearby will still allow shade to cloak you, letting you potentially deal high amounts of damage without the enemy retaliating. * As of update 10.3, the flame can be colored to the energy color. Trivia * Amusingly, one can attach Cryo Rounds to 'freeze' your enemies with fire. It can also add electric damage if the mod is attached. * Ignis is latin for 'Fire'. * It appears to be a modified Grakata. * Was first shown in developer Livestream 5. * The volume of fuel the Ignis carries is physically impossible, in Reality, as the duration of continuous fire of the entire clip lasts far longer than actual flamethrowers. ** This implies that the fuel contained in the small container is made of a futuristic material and not based on conventional flamethrowers. Bugs * There is currently no fire rate cap on the weapon when fired in semi-auto form, so an autofire macro would allow players to effectively instantly dump the entire contents of their magazine into a single enemy. * Volt's electric shield can make Ignis flames hitscan. This however remove the AoE portion. (Possibly intended?) * Occasionally, the Ignis can force down its animation to idle while firing the weapon, causing its flames to shoot at the wrong direction compared to the pointed crosshairs. This does not affect the damage being delivered by the Ignis through the crosshairs, on the other hand. * Shade's cloak will stop weapon reloading sounds from completing or starting at all, and when coming out of cloak the ignis will play or finish the reloading sounds. * Occasionally while under Shade's cloak and firing the ignis, damage numbers will not appear on the enemy. See Also * Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. Media ignisheavycaliberexample.png|Heavy Caliber Example. Main "Stream" will wobble. Ignis1.png Ignis.jpg|Ignis - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IgnisColoured.png|Ignis Colour Choices Ignis3.png Warframe 2013-09-28 17-02-09-66.jpg Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-24-51.png Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-07-66.png __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Grineer Category:Long Guns